1. Field of Invention
A dynamically reconfigurable button display provided on an operational face of multi-function physically displaceable buttons allows easy dynamic display of various operating modes or functions associated with operation of the button.
2. Description of Related Art
Reconfigurable controls are known per se. For example, conventional computer keyboards and keypads, such as those illustrated in FIG. 1, are capable of performing multiple operations (e.g., a computer keypad button is able to operate as either a numeric keypad or as a cursor control, depending on a mode of operation). However, a single label often will not suffice to describe all of the different contexts or modes of functionality of the button in order to inform a user as to the capability and functionality of the individual buttons.
One specific example is the “8” key (element 110B) on a standard keyboard keypad 100. It is usually associated with a first function that provides an “8” at the current cursor position. However, when a “Num Lock” button is deactivated, the “8” button functions as an up cursor button that positions the cursor on an associated display screen one row upwards. Similarly, conventional keyboards are capable of having individual buttons achieve multiple operating functions. For example, the “1” key (element 110A) operates to designate either a “1” or a “!” depending on whether the “shift” key is activated. Function keys on a conventional keyboard, such as the “F1” key, often have many more variations in function, often depending on the particular software being run.
In either of the first two above examples, it has been conventional to print both functions on the operating face of the keyboard/keypad buttons (as shown). However, such static display presentation has severe drawbacks, particularly if more than two function are necessary, as in the third example. Static display also does not suffice when a dynamic reconfiguration of button functionality is desired. One such drawback is the inability to further reconfigure the button without a corresponding substitution of a button component, e.g., a keyboard button having the correct new functionality printed on its operating face to enable the user to properly use the new function. Also, when more than two functions are provided, printing of all functions on the button is either impractical or at least undesirably confusing to a user.
Many consumer electronic devices have some manner of digital display coupled with one or more buttons that can take on one or more functions depending on the context or selected mode of operation of the device. Known alternatives to the above have chosen to display little or no functionality on the button itself, but instead have the functionality separately displayed on the remote display screen. Many conventional ATM machines currently operate on this methodology. An example is shown in FIG. 2, in which an ATM machine 200 includes a display screen 210 and a series of physically displaceable buttons 220, 230 and 240. Functionality of the buttons 220-240 is displayed on screen 210 in proximity to the corresponding buttons 220-240. Other known alternatives are to provide a hardcopy display formed on a separate template or user guide that also is remote from the keypad itself.
These alternatives create their own problems, by requiring either learned knowledge or memorization of the new (or old) functionality by a user, or viewing of a remote listing or display of all of a plurality of features for a particular button. None of these latter options are highly user friendly or readily adaptable to a dynamically changing button operation. Moreover, such alternatives are difficult to operate due to the functionality being displayed remotely from the button itself. This requires a training of a user's eye on the functionality and then a training of the eye back to the button to operate it.
A known alternative reconfigurable control is achieved through touch screen displays. That is, rather than providing a physically displaceable (e.g., mechanically actuated) button separate from a display screen of the device, part of the device's display itself forms a control function by being touch sensitive. One exemplary conventional touch screen is illustrated in FIG. 3, in which a touch screen 300 includes a series of icons 310, 320, etc. that can be touched to activate a particular function. Such conventional touch screens are capable of reconfiguration to accommodate different functionality. However, touch screens also are prone to many problems. They are subject to wear and tear. They also are not ergonomic, and typically require more force to operate. Touch screens further do not lend themselves to rapid, repetitive keystrokes. This reduces productivity. Moreover, it is often mentally taxing to operate a touch screen. This is partially because touch screens provide minimal sensitivity feedback to a user, particularly to a user accustomed to depressing of a manual, physically displaceable button, e.g., a mechanical keypad button. Thus, it is often difficult to assess whether a touch screen button has been properly depressed without looking for or hearing other perceptible clues, such as a display change or audible queue. Accordingly, touch screens are more difficult to assess than the tactile sensation of depressing a physically displaceable button.
Additionally, touch screens often take up much needed display space, reducing the overall functionality of the display itself. For example, in the illustrated touch screen of FIG. 3, nearly the entire device display screen (this example being for a copier), is occupied by the on-screen touch screen buttons.